For The Honor of Greyskull
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Ranma and Kasumi are throw into a new strange world, where Ranma learns a secert about who he is and who his mother was. Not only that but Ranma is needed to help out this world.


Hey guys, the following story is just a test to see how this will work.  
For those of you who don't know me, my grammar is bad and needs  
work, hopefully this story turns out okay.

A few thing's have changed in this story that not in the cannon.  
Oh great, now I got the theme song to 'He-man and Masters of the Universe' Stuck in my head.  
Well I got five reviews, and Im sure more is to come. This does have a little humor in this story  
and no Ranma will not be stuck as a girl.

Also thanks to someone for pointing out that I misspelled Nerima. That mistake is fixed.  
Asher if your reading this, I do research long before I write, and Wiki Says Nerima is a part  
of Tokyo but is also called "Nerima City."

Good god, I only asked for five reviews and I get more reviews that I know how to handle.  
Also, I been getting a lot of reviews about my grammar. People I have told you time and time  
again that it's not the best in the world. So I'll say this one more time.

I NEED A BETA READER BADLY, PLEASE HELP. Thank you.

Oh before I forget, He-man, She-ra and all related characters belong to Mattle.  
Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz manga, and Kitty entertainment.  
I, Kidan Yoshilda in no way shape or form own any of the characters in this  
story, and that the characters belong to their rightful owner(s).

Rating: PG-13 for violence, and language.

For the Honor of Greyskull.  
Ranma ½ / She-ra Cross.

Prologue:

Sometime ago on a planet, in another galaxy.

War was tearing the planet apart. The forces of evil saw fit to attack the royal palace at night,  
although it wasn't much of a palace now a days. Captain Randor never gave up as the battle  
was fought long and hard.

However unknown to the young captain, his family was attacked by the evil sorceress. Evil-Lyn had snicked  
into the palace and had taken a small baby girl right from under her mothers noise. However Evil-Lyn did not  
expect the child to cry out alerting several guards, and a mysterious young woman.

With the help of a warrior named Duncan or 'Man-at-arms." The Young woman had stopped Evil-Lyn.  
In a madden rage the witch Sent the baby into a portal, hoping to have killed her. She then used her  
magic to attack her pursuers and to help Keldor.

However unknown to the people of this planet that the child landed safely on a far away planet in  
the arms on a Japanese woman. Thinking that the child was a gift from the gods, the woman started  
raising the baby all by herself.

The only thing that the baby had was a small pedant with an unknown crest on it.  
Over time the baby grew up to be a powerful woman in the martial arts. No one could best  
her in combat. That was until the day she meet her match.

At first he was an honorable man, long black hair, a caring heart, and the need to protect others.  
She soon feel in love. After they married the young woman gave birth to a son. The baby, in the  
young woman's eyes was going to be a powerful warrior, just like she herself was.

Four years has passed since, her son was born. And her husband wanted to take him on a ten year  
long training trip. Of course the young woman was upset, she had just given her son the pendant that  
she had worn for so long as a birthday present.

When the woman told her husband no, the cowardly man took the young boy in the middle of the night.  
The woman was mad and quickly made to try and follow her cowardly husband, sadly she had no luck.

Twelve years has past.  
The woman was still looking for her son and her Ex-husband.  
She had heard rumors that they where staying in the town of Nerima.  
Taking a hold of her sword, Nodoka made her way to the only place that she knew in Nerima,  
the Tendo Dojo, and Training Hall.

Nerima City.  
Tokyo, Japan  
2006.

"Get back here old man!" Yelled a young red hair woman. This young woman was chasing  
after a older man wearing a white bandana, and martial arts gi. The older man was eating  
some pickles that he had taken from the young red head.

"Your too slow boy can't you more any faster?"

"I'll show you old man." The red haired teen jumped into the air, just as she was  
coming down for a kick to the old man head, the door opened and in walked Kasumi Tendo.  
The red head blushed a little and landed on her feet.

Quickly running up to the eldest Tendo daughter Ranma Saotome of the anything go school of  
martial arts grabs the grocery bag that she was holding. "You should be resting Kasumi." The red head said.

"I'm fine."  
"Are not."  
"I am too."

"You almost died." Ranma yelled at Kasumi as she set the bags down and hugged the older woman.

Several week had past when the engagement had moved from Akane to Kasumi. The reason was that Akane  
had broken the pouch the three had stand on. Akane landed safely thanks to her training but because  
Ranma wasn't fast enough Kasumi was badly hurt.

Two days later after Kasumi woke up she found that Ranma had moved the engagement to Nabiki.  
But that was short lived as the two as the two of them quickly called it off, and Akane had given up  
martial arts so she didn't have to deal with Ranma any more.

The day Kasumi woke up she had found Ranma sleeping next to her. He was in female from and when  
asked why, she told Kasumi. "Because I failed you." The two was soon engaged. Ranma had decided  
that she would stay in her female form until she can get faster. She still changed form time to time though.

"Ranma, Doctor Tofu said that I have made a full recovery." The soft spoken Kasumi said. Ranma crossed  
her arms and gave Kasumi the 'Tell me other one.' look. Kasumi smiled, and walked up to the Red head, then  
she kissed her deeply. Ranma at the moment lost all thought. Just as Kasumi was finishing the kiss to let Ranma  
drop to the floor, there was a knock at the front door.

Kasumi let go of Ranma and smiled when she saw the goofy look on the young red heads face.  
Kasumi made her way to the door and opened it. "Welcome to the Tendo Dojo, how may I help you?" She said.

Standing before her was a older woman somewhere between her late twenties to early thirties. Kasumi wasn't to sure.  
The woman's red hair was done in a braid that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a pale blue kimono  
with a sakura petal pattern.

"Hello, I'm Nodoka Saotome." she said. "I am looking for Ranma and Genma Saotome."  
When Ranma held this the younger red head stood up behind Kasumi. Kasumi took a step  
back and gently pushed Ranma in front of her.

Nodoka took a minute to look Ranma in the eyes. What she saw made her believe that  
the young woman before her was in fact her only child. It wasn't the eyes,  
but the pendant that she had worn around her neck.

"My I help you ma'am?" Ranma asked. Around the corner Genma watched as his wife finally found him,  
damn the boy for wasting so much time, he should have just married Akane and be done with it.  
Now all his dreams was ruined.

"Are you Ranma?" Nodoka asked. She gently took Ranma by her chin and lifted up her head.  
She had to be sure. Sure the young teen had the same blue eyes, if her hair was originally red  
then she couldn't be Ranma, could she?

"Yes, ma'am." Ranma said. "Im Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts." Nodoka could  
her the pride in her voice. Nodoka remembered that a young boy of four declaring to the neighborhood, on top of the  
roof that he would become the world's greatest martial artist. Nodoka smiled when she remember that the same boy  
also fell off the roof.

"Young man, how did this happen." Nodoka asked with some steel in her voice. Kasumi lead the three of them into the  
sitting room. Before Kasumi could leave to gather some tea Ranma stood up and held Kasumi's hand.

"This wonderful person here, is Kasumi Tendo." Ranma said with a smile. Nodoka raised an eye brow.  
"She my fianceé ." Nodoka grabbed her sword that was at her side. If this was Genma's Idea then she  
would surely cut off one of his heads.

"That's very nice." Nodoka said with a half smile. _This better not have been an arrange engagement._  
Nodoka thought to herself.

When Kasumi had come back with tea, and something to snack on Ranma, along with the help of Kasumi  
started to tell about what had happen the two years.

Ranma had came to the Tendo Dojo at the age of fourteen. His father Genma had lied to the Tendo family  
saying that Ranma was in fact sixteen. However they arrived in their cursed forms. Kasumi told the story that  
Genma had told them over two years ago.

How it was Ranma's fault that genma ended up cursed. However while it was Ranma's fault that both Genma  
and himself was curse, it was really Genma's fault for not talking Chines. The two took turns telling about Ranma  
life up until now.

When they had finished telling Nodoka about all that has happen Nodoka was ready to find the old panda and turn  
him into a rug. Sensing this the fat panda tried to sneak out of the house and compound altogether, only to stop  
when a sword nearly cut him in half.

hello, ma'am, how can I help you? a sign read.

Nodoka Saotome however was not convinced by the lie. Taking the hot water Kasumi handed to her  
Nodoka throw the water on Genma's head along with the pot.

"It's all the boys's fault he won't listen to a thing I said." Before Genma could say anything more a sword  
was at Genma's throat. "What did you tell Ranma about swords?" Nodoka asked. Genma blinked a few times.

What did she mean by that? Slowly backing up Genma for once in his life told her the truth. "I told Ranma that  
weapons are to be used if there was know other way." Nodoka put away her sword, she then turned to Ranma.

"Ranma I was hoping to have teach you in the fighting style of my parents." Nodoka said.  
"Mother, I don't really fight with weapons." Ranma said. Something wasn't right here, He had just meet his mother  
but something was wrong.

"I don't have much time to explain...." As soon as she said that a portal opened up behind Ranma and Kasumi.  
"Listen Son, you must do everything in your power to help out!" Nodoka yelled as the two was forced into the portal.

During this time Cologne, and Shampoo of the Chinese amazons came rushing to the Tendo' once they jumped  
the fence though they stopped.

They where not the only ones to see this, Soun, Nabiki and Akane Tendo saw all this too.  
"Kasumi!" Soun yelled out. Nabiki was holding Akane back as she wanted to safe her sister from the pervert.

The portal fully hoped. All the people present saw on the other side a huge green castle, it would have looked  
like any other castle if it wasn't for the fact that it had a skull in the middle.

"Ranma you must help the people you are about to meet!" Nodoka yelled.  
"But, what's going on?" Ranma yelled back.

"I don't have time to explain, Ranma Im sorry, I should have never let Genma take you." Nodoka said as she saw  
the portal close. She turned to the gathering of people. "A long story short I am Nodoka Saotome, I'm sorry, that is  
no longer my name." The woman said. "I'm Adora, Former Princess of a place called Eternia."

Elsewhere.

It had taken sixteen years, but she had finally found the long lost princess, however it was a shock to have found out  
that the once beautiful baby had grown up into a beautiful young woman. Thanks to a wizard in making portals,  
the woman called Sorceress, was able to open other portal.

However, when the guardian of Greyskull had telepathically called on the young woman, she had to explain  
everything to her, surprisingly the woman known as Nodoka Saotome had told her that her son could take her place.

That was impossible. A young boy like that couldn't possibly become.....Suddenly the portal open and two people  
have fallen out of it. Maybe she should work on that.

"Hey Kasumi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Remind me to fire our traveling agent."  
"Sure, after I kill, him."

Soft laughter was heard, the two teens looked up to see a woman wearing something of that of an  
Egyptian goddess or something like that. The two having gotten up and off each other something that  
made the two blush, they looked at her.

"Oh my." Kasumi said as she bowed to the woman. "I am Kasumi Tendo, and this person  
here is my Fiancé, Ranma Saotome." Ranma for his part gave a small wave. That is until Kasumi gave  
him a small nudged in the ribs. Ranma bowed after that.

"Welcome to Castle Greyskull, I am the guardian and keeper of this castle, you can call me Sorceress."  
She said as she returned the bow. "I am sure that you have much that you wish to ask me."  
"Yes. If we are not imposing to much."

The three of them started to walk away, and  
like always Ranma for the most part had a bad feeling about this.

TBC.

Well its finally done The fisrt chapter of "For the Honor of Greyskull." Im sure that you all have a lot of questions  
and I'll try to answer them, I am still looking for a Beta reader, but I may have found someone on Gaia online.  
I hope. Sorry for the long update and this chapter is now done, I just have to edit it in the preloader.

Character Bios will be in the next chapter.


End file.
